The jolly but uneventful adventures of a sadistic Ruby
by Camnp003
Summary: Ruby is a bit... different in this fanfic. She's instinctive, cruel and kinda a bitch to be honest. An un-supportive family that leaves much to be desired and it doesn't help that she's a wolf faunus to boot. Cruel world, eh? Enjoy the havoc.
1. Testicle torture

"Okay, hands up!" One thug of many in the dust shop walked up to a girl in a hood. She browsed through some magazines; clearly she didn't hear him.

"Hey!" he jammed the point of a gun into her shoulder. The girl turned around and raised an eyebrow. The hired thug motioned for her to remove her headphones.

"Hands up!" He repeated. The girl wasn't impressed. "Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!" He missed the twinkle in her eye.

A quiet scuffle alerted Roman Torchwick to a fight. 'Probably someone resisting.' He puffed out a smoke ring and sighed. 'It should be over soon.' He was right.

SNAP

His eyes widened; he didn't expect the thugs to be this brutal - that sounded like an arm! 'It takes, what, six, eight weeks to heal.'

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

'Wait a minute. That sounded like one of the guys I hired.' He motioned to his hired help. 'If someone other than the thugs broke someone's arm, then we need to leave.'

Two of the fedora-wearing men rounded the corner and paused. A gothic loli was standing on top of their unconscious college, leg firmly pushing into his elbow. It was bent the wrong way and clearly she was the cause of it. What made them paused even further was the evident excitement in her silver eyes. She blushed and giggled perversely. "Go on, scream for me more!" She then noticed he was unconscious. "Oh." With a disappointed sigh, she let the broken appendage flop to the floor. Her eyes appeared to dull in sadness. She looked up.

"I have more toys!" She regained the sparkle in her eye. The thugs looked at each other uncertainly. That moment of uncertainty was all the time for the sadistic girl to kick them through the shop window.

The untrained thugs in the shop saw a red blur fly past them but Roman was different; he had better kinetic vision and so saw the red-clad girl's expression in mid-air: Pure ecstasy. He also saw the girl had a weapon on her, but that was a moot point. 'Oh great; a huntress.'

The girl landed on top of the two guys and her weapon unfolded itself: a large scythe. She looked up to see several more thugs coming out of the shop to face her. "Get her." Torchwick waved the men forward.

The girl began to laugh. It wasn't the kind of laugh you hear when someone's laughs at a joke. No, this was a full-blown joyously cruel laugh. The kind of laugh that people not-right-in-the-head make when they're pulling insects apart.

This only made on guy pause 'Maybe this isn't a good idea.' The rest were too angry at being thought of as insects and ran at her. Roman, on the other hand, had already messaged his boss for pick up.

The six thugs ran, raising their weapons menacingly, though the girl in front of them was not at all intimidated. When the first thug stepped within kicking range, her leg shot out, her aura-enhanced kick cruelly smashing into the man's crotch. He went down with a loud scream. The destroyer of what makes men; men just blushed harder and continued giggling. Without looking, she felt two more poor bastards within her swiping range.

Without as much as a grunt of effort, the girl sent them flying. It was fortunate that they had aura protecting them. If they didn't, they both would be headless corpses.

A lone goon swiped at her with his red machete but this was quickly deflected with the shaft of the girl's scythe. The girl spun around and trapped him within the arc of her scythe. Using a sniper round to give the spin some kick, she spiralled in a circle and flung him away with the blade of her weapon.

The final standing thug opened fire on the girl meters away from him. Her eyes didn't lose their sparkle as she darted left and right to dodge the enemy fire. Using the recoil of her sniper rifle as a means to gain speed at quick intervals, she easily blindsided the thug, using her momentum to punch the guy, who went flying at the supposed leader of the little troupe.

Roman ducked underneath the man as he passed overhead and casually stubbed out his cigar with butt of his cane. The girl stopped laughing and stood, smirking at the man.

"Well Red, we can both say this has been an eventful evening." He raised the cane and pointed it at her. "But this where we have to part ways." Roman pulled a trigger on his cane and a flare exploded out the end.

'Red' used her scythe to shoot herself above the explosion and landed gracefully. She looked around and could see the man climbing a ladder. She licked her lips. "Oh I just _love it_ when they run." She glanced at the old shop keeper. "I'm going after him. Take care, old man!" With a casual wave, she ran to catch her prey.

She started to chuckle, and it soon became a full blown laugh of sadistic pleasure as she reached the building. She jumped up and reached the roof with the help of a few sniper shots. Landing with grace, she twirled her scythe before slamming the handle into the ground. "Heyyyy there mister!" She twisted the shaft of the scythe and this activated a mechanism that gave the scythe a little… surprise.

The large blade from her scythe split slightly, allowing for a blade with serrated metal teeth to fall through. She grinned sadistically.

"Persistent." Roman muttered. Ruby laughed and swung her scythe, ready to dart forward and finally catch her entertainment, but the roar of bullhead engines interrupted her. A bullhead appeared out from behind the building, throwing 'red' of guard.

Roman clambered into the bullhead and withdrew a large fire dust crystal. "End of the line, Red!" He threw it at the bewildered girl in front of him and shot it.

"Shit!" The red clad girl brought her scythe in front of her in an effort to protect herself. An explosion rocked the roof of the building. Roman laughed. A scythe wouldn't protect even a little person like her from an explosion of that size… 'Wait a minute.' He stopped laughing. 'Where are the screams of a burn victim?' He peered into the dust cloud and sure enough, the two people were unharmed. 'Wait. TWO?!'

A stern-looking blonde woman pushed up her glasses and dismissed her shield. She waved her riding crop and pieces of the roof flew at the flying bullhead. The impacts forced Roman to stumble but he still managed to make it to the pilot seat. "We have a huntress!" He shouted, trying to get heard over the noise of the aircraft.

The shadowy female pilot left the seat, forcing Roman to try and steady the aircraft. The woman confidently faced the huntress, her high heels clicking against the metal deck. Her clothes lit up momentarily and the hidden woman let out a stream of flames.

The blonde huntress spun her weapon, shielding the two of them from the fire. With another twirl, she counterattacked, sending shards of concrete at the flying bullhead, causing the aircraft to tip and the red-garbed woman stumbling. The blonde used her semblance to create a rumbling storm cloud, which would down the bullhead.

The woman on the aircraft noticed and quickly banished the cloud away with an expert use of her flames. She quickly used her chance to attack the roof. Three glowing circles around their feet alerted the huntress to the danger. She flung both herself and the girl away from the blasts.

The bullhead started to pull away, and she could only watch helplessly as it flew off. 'Who was that woman?'

She was interrupted from her musings by a shout of "You're not getting away!" The girl sprinted forward, seemingly fully intent of latching onto the escaping bullhead.

She almost made it there. A sudden force pulled the young huntress in-training back onto the hard concrete floor of the rooftop and as she looked up to see the stern green eyes of the huntress, Ruby Rose knew she had somehow displeased her.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck."

Glynda Goodwitch paced back and forth in front of the teenager. Said teen did not seem to be at all concerned about her situation, looking quite bored at it all. This fact just enraged Glynda further, and she continued to berate the girl further.

"Your actions have put the lives of many in danger today. I hope you realise the consequences of your actions today."

"But what about you?" Ruby spoke up.

"Excuse me?!"

"You shot hail at that aircraft, but I recall many of them missed. Do you not care about the people or the buildings below?"

Glynda stared incredulously at the teen as she held up her fingers and counted them down.

"You also created a storm cloud I the middle of a city. Forces of nature such as storm clouds cannot differentiate between civilian and criminal. What would have happened if an untrained civilian that didn't have their aura unlocked been struck by your lightning, eh?" Ruby and Glynda blushed, one in embarrassment and the other in sadistic pleasure. She continued.

"You also flung me away from the blast which, sure it saved me from the explosion, but I could have been gravely injured if the roof didn't have a wall to stop me from falling." Glynda was shocked once more.

"And then there's the big question: What were you expecting would happen once you downed the bullhead?" Glynda furrowed her brow at this. "Let's say you do manage to destroy the engines. They're on fire and a bullhead carrying dust crashes into the street. What do you think would happen?" Ruby started giggling as she saw Glynda's expression morph into one of horror. "A big BOOM; that's what would happen!" Ruby laughed. "All that death and destruction; all of it - it would be your fault!"

The door opened and a grey haired man walked in with a plate of cookies in one hand and a cane in the other. He looked at the expressions of the two females In front of him. One was white with abject horror and the other girl's expression was that of sick glee. "Is this a bad time?"

The seated girl looked at him and immediately brightened as she saw the plate and what it was carrying. "Cookies!" As soon as Ozpin put the plate in front of her, Ruby lunged forward, intent on eating all of them.

"Ruby Rose… You have silver eyes." Ruby eyed him quickly, but caution was thrown to wind as soon as she ate another cookie. "You have brown eyes." She quickly replied, stuffing another cookie into her mouth. Ozpin chuckled. "You have a lot of skills for someone so young, Miss Rose." Another cookie disappeared into Ruby's mouth. "You have to, to survive in a world such as this. Isn't that right, Mr Ozpin?" Ozpin smiled amicably and sat down in front of her. Not a lot of people knew about him, and even less recognised him. "Where did you learn such scythe skills? The only other scythe wielder of such calibre is…a dusty old crow." Ruby gulped down the last cookie.

"That's my uncle! I used to be total garbage before he took me under his wing, heh." She chuckled at her own pun before continuing.

"I've always wanted to be a huntress and even though _some_ people didn't want me to train to be one, I still persevered!" Ozpin hummed in response to her story. "Well there is also the thing about how you handled the thieves."

"What about them?"

"One broken arm, five broken ribs, two concussions and one man almost died when you flung him into the side of a building."

"Don't forget about the guy whose balls I crushed!" Ruby chirped.

Ozpin cleared his throat uncomfortably and instinctively closed his legs as he spoke. "Why-why did you do that?"

"Oh I just decided to get rid of them as quickly as possible. They interrupted me whilst I was busy."

"And I suppose you were so busy you decided to try and _leap_ onto a flying bullhead?"

Ruby chuckled. "Well, I was rather caught up in the moment so… yeah." She giggled. Ozpin sighed. She was a lost cause, but there was something he wanted to see.

Ozpin tilted his head slightly. "You can take off your hood, Miss Rose." Ruby blinked in surprise. "No need to fret, Glynda here doesn't discriminate against faunus, and neither do I. Besides, it must be uncomfortable having them flat against your head all the time."

Nodding, Ruby cautiously slid down her hood, exposing her black and red wolf ears to the world, which was currently in a police cell.

"That's better." Ozpin expression turned slightly more serious. "Well then Miss Rose, I suppose you know I am the headmaster of Beacon academy. The age of acceptance is 17. You're too young to enter," Ruby's wolf ears dropped adorably. "But if you decide to apply in the future you will be put on the priority list. The faunus' ears rose slightly but were still drooping. The sight of such a small and adorable Ruby being sad almost made Glynda and Ozpin want to hug her to comfort her.

Ruby put her hands to her face, almost as though to cover tears. What they didn't see was the smirk behind her hands. 'One more attack and they should crack.'

She uncovered her face to reveal a pouting tear-covered face. "Pwetty Pwease, Mr. Ozpin… Sir?"

Ozpin felt his resolve crumble. Glynda put her hands to her face to conceal her blush. 'She's…so…damn…CUTE!'

"Welcome to Beacon."

"Thank you so much!" Ruby smiled, blinking away tears. 'Nailed it.' She thought deviously.

eviously. ' blinking away tears. ng,'hough to cover her tears. WHat er. ist. _

Hey there readers! This is an experiment that will continue if the general consensus is positive, so please review! Hope you liked it and maybe there'll be more of this later in the future.


	2. A brief respite

"Yang! Dad! I'm home!" Ruby strode into her home's entrance hall after taking off her shoes. Her father was cooking in the kitchen and her sister was watching TV. "Yang." Ruby looked disapprovingly at her sister. "I need you to stop getting into fights; I had to go to the police station to apologize to a guy named Junior because you had a fight in his club!"

Yang waved her comment off. "It's fine Ruby." She turned her eyes to her sister. "It's just I HAVE to find my mother. You and I both know this, and the only way I can do this is by searching for her outside, taking risks; like a real huntress should."

"So your misadventure that nearly got us killed was one of your searches." Ruby turned away and walked to her room, ignoring Yang's glare. She reached the corner and looked back at her biological half-sister, silver eyes coldly looking back. "A real mother knows better than to abandon her child."

Ruby lay in her bed, smiling as she remembered the expressions of horror that she managed to create today. At least six people were hospitalised for several months, the deputy headmistress of Beacon academy made such a… _**beautiful**_ expression in the police station. Oh, and she was accepted into Beacon. 'That's also good I guess…'

She turned onto her side, wondering how her family would react to her being accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant. "They'll probably not believe me and try to force me to become an engineer in Vale…" She grumbled under her breath. She scratched her wolf ears, just like her mother used to; it always helped her calm her nerves.

She sighed as she thought back to her family. Her sister Yang: a girl who believed that the best way to part with night club owners was to tease them with her feminine wiles before grabbing them by the balls, both figuratively and literally. Whilst Ruby approved of the literal part, Yang didn't go far enough with his punishment, merely squeezing them tightly instead of crushing. 'Yang and I don't meet eye to eye anymore.' Ruby huffed. 'I suppose, now that I've been accepted into the same school as her, two years early, I'm going to have to get along with her.'

Then… there was her father. That slimy, arrogant mother-fucke- Wait. 'That's not an insult, since he did actually fuck my mother.' She smirked.

'Take two.'

Taiyang Xiolongwas a grovelling drunkard of a man, who was only her father in blood and nothing more. Ruby remembered that when her mother was still alive, he was actually an attentive and supportive dad. Now, ever since Summer Rose passed away, he drowned himself in delusions of how a perfect family should be. That apparently involved the father being the breadwinner of the family, the wife should stay at home, the oldest child must take after the head of the family and there are any children left, they should have comfortable, safe jobs protected by huntsmen and huntresses. He had actively discouraged Ruby from applying to Signal, and even tried to stop her from taking private lessons from uncle Qrow! The bastard didn't even realise he was getting benefits from the Vale council; and even that was because of his former wife being good friends with them!

Yang had fortunately _not_ inherited the vision of grandeur from their father, but instead was fixated with finding her mother to an almost insane degree, casting away her relationship with her sister, barely even getting to know Ruby.

'Both of them still believe I'm a fragile little girl who needs to be protected from the dangers of the outside world.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep, mumbling: "I'll show them!"

Ruby woke up to the sound of sniffing. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see the panting face of the family dog. "Zwei!" Ruby blinked away her tiredness. "What are you doing here?" He barked quietly, and Ruby understood what he wanted to do. "Fine, I'll walk you." She whined in irritation when she saw that it was 2 am. "Goddammit Zwei."

She quickly changed and walked down the stairs, making sure that the wooden floorboards did not creak. Her ears perked up when she heard a howl in the distance. She spared a glance at Crescent Rose, but decided against bringing the heavy weapon for a walk; her claws and teeth were weapons enough.

Half an hour later, Ruby pulled out her claws from a beowulf and sighed in disappointment. 'This one died after a few minutes of my fun.' She eyed the surrounding trees. 'Why is there only one Beowolf?' She glanced at Zwei. 'Usually when I walk Zwei, there are at least a couple more.' She narrowed her eyes and grew more cautious; there was a sinister sense of foreboding in the air. "Zwei." She called out, eying the trees. "Come here."

Snap

A twig broke and Ruby immediately rounded on it; she backed into the centre of the clearing they were in. 'This is not a grimm. They'd be loud and coming straight for me.' She lifted her head a sniffed the air a couple of times. 'They're good; going downwind keeps me from smelling their scent.' She lowered her centre of gravity and spread her arms out, claws twitching in anticipation. 'They're good. I can't wait to have fun with them.' She grinned but she was still nervous; other than the first stick the perpetrators had not made a sound since, a testament of their skill.

Zwei ran towards Ruby careful not to make too much noise. He was an intelligent dog and knew that something was up. He turned away from Ruby, covering her blindside, just as he was trained to do. He would bark if anything came from behind.

He almost failed to do so.

Ruby ducked underneath the massive blade that flew out of the trees. Ruby growled in irritation upon recognising the sword. "Dammit Uncle Qrow!" She crossed her arms. "Stop attacking me in greeting!" A smirking man calmly walked out of the trees, sword resting on his shoulder.

"Hi Red." He gruff, baritone greeting indicated he didn't care about what just happened. "Did you bring your scythe?" He leaned to the side, and upon seeing nothing on Ruby's back, sighed. "No. No, I didn't." Ruby replied as she calmly tensed her legs. "But before that," She leapt at him, hugging him with all her might. "UNCLE QROW!" She gleefully snuggled her head into his chest. "Oh how I've missed you! Did you miss me!?"

Qrow patted Ruby's head, causing her to push her head harder into his chest. She looked up to him with hopeful silver eyes. "Nope." He cheekily smiled. "I missed Zwei though." The dog barked in happiness, as Qrow used his other hand to pet him.

After five minutes, Ruby finally let go of her father-figure and sat down. "Was it you who was killing all the grimm?" When Qrow nodded, she pouted in return. "Whyyy?" She whined. "I was hoping to have some fun whilst walking the mutt." Qrow ruffled her red and black hair. "You need to realise that sometimes, you need to tone down your… fun time." Ruby pouted even more. "A good example was today; Ozpin told me you put several men in hospital and you almost leapt onto an airborne bullhead." He lightly smiled. "He also told me that his deputy head seemed to be slightly out of it when he entered the room. Care to explain why?"

Ruby flopped onto her back, gazing at the stars. What unsettled Qrow was her ecstatic expression. "Oh she just tried to down a bullhead in the middle of the city. I merely gave my opinion on what would have happened." Qrow raise an eyebrow at that, which Ruby noticed. "Okay, I _maaaay_ have told her a white lie about how the bullhead was full of dust, or that there were people on the street." She whistled innocently.

She was far from being innocent. 'She blew the thing out of proportion!' Qrow sighed. 'Why is she so troublesome?' He put his hands behind his head and lied down beside her. "Look, kid. Normally, I would've congratulated you, but to _leapt onto a flying bullhead?!_ That's crazy and you know it." Ruby scowled slightly, though she knew Qrow was right.

"So, when are you going to tell me you got into Beacon two years early?" The scolding not ten seconds ago was lost amongst the excitement Ruby felt. "The headmaster of Beacon personally invited me to attend his school! I have to say, he's pretty good; I even had to start crying to convince him and his deputy!" Qrow sighed for the umpteenth time. "Only you could convince an unmovable person such as Ozpin."

Ruby smiled at that. "It's because I'm cute!" Qrow snorted, but he knew it was true. Few people could change Ozpin's mind, and only Ruby could change it with her damned puppy eyes. 'Even though she's a wolf."

He sat up, and glanced down at Ruby. "It's only two, so we have about half an hour before somebody gets worried." Ruby grimaced at this. "So how about we do a bit of close quarter's combat training whilst Zwei here watches?"

Ruby grinned at Qrow and jumped up, ready to fight. "Alright! Let's do thi-!" She dodged a sword swipe. "Dammit uncle Qrow!" She jumped back. "That was dangerous!"

Qrow smirked. "That's how it is supposed to be, Red." He slicked back some hair in a way that Ruby thought was cool. "Alright." He smirked. "Come get some."

Ruby laughed and ran at Qrow, intent on fighting him head on. She ducked underneath a sword swipe, tensed her legs and lunged at Qrow's throat, claws outstretched. Her opponent bent backwards beneath the claws and kicked Ruby up into the air before regaining balance and stabbed upwards, seemingly intent on impaling her on his sword.

With a growl, Ruby forcefully twisted herself mid-air to face Qrow. She could easily see the oncoming blade and batted it aside, but it gave Qrow a good opportunity to grab her wrist. He slammed her into the ground and once again tried to stab her. Ruby tore her hand away from Qrow's grip and pushed herself out the way of the sword.

The blade sunk into the earth, trapping it for a moment and yet it was all the time Ruby needed to land a flying kick on Qrow, forcing him away from his weapon. He crashed into a tree, with enough force to crack the bark.

Quickly recovering, he dodged Ruby's claw swipes. He rolled away from the tree. 'Yikes.' He looked at the tree. 'Damn claws are sharp.' The bark was torn out, claw marks gouged deep into the tree.

He turned to face Ruby. "You've improved Red, I'm proud o-." He put up his guard, just in time to stop Ruby's hands heading for his face, but the one of the claws managed to hit him in the cheek, impacting against his aura.

He kicked her away. "Why did you attack me?"

"Speaking in a fight is a sin; that's what you taught me!"

He smirked. "Not unless you're fighting someone worse than you."

Ruby started to growl. "Why…you."

She charged again, and instead of lunging with her laws, she summersaulted into an axe kick, heading straight for Qrow's face. She missed when Qrow jumped away, and calmly watched as the ground where he had been cracked under Ruby's heel.

Landing, she changed strategies; instead of charging headfirst, she regained her breathe and approached Qrow cautiously.

When she stepped into range, Qrow threw a hook at Ruby's head, but she barely managed to duck underneath the blow. She reached up and grabbed the appendage before he had a chance to pull back and pulled him off-balance. She then mercilessly kicked Qrow in between the legs, but there was not enough force to crush them.

Smiling perversely as Qrow gasped in pain, Ruby jumped behind him and slid her hands around Qrow. "Banzai!" Ruby giggled as she lifted Qrow over herself. Qrow crashed into the ground with a groan. 'Nice suplex…Why did she have to kick me in the nuts?'

Ruby rolled away from the groaning Qrow. He was still lying on the floor, crying. "Hehe." Ruby didn't approach the grounded Qrow; she knew how dangerous he would be if she came too close. "Oh dearie me, did my poor old uncle break something whilst sparing with his step niece?" She knew he would be annoyed at that quip at his age.

Zwei barked. Clearly, he was amused. He cheekily walked to Qrow's fallen figure and cocked his leg. "Stupid dog." Zwei stopped when a stiff Qrow tentatively sat up. "That was cheap." Qrow smiled. In an instant he had stood up and was directly behind the off guard Faunus. "But I'm cheaper." He brought his leg up in a sharp front kick, directly between Ruby's legs. Ruby yelped in surprise but did not fall. His eyes widened and her legs snapped shut.

Qrow's laughter died quickly as he saw Ruby still standing.

"How could you put your foot in-between a lady's legs so easily?" Ruby spat out. "Uncle Qrow… You're a pervert!"

"Takes one to know one." Qrow smirked. "I didn't know you were a masochist."

"I'm not." Ruby laughed, trying to hide her blush as she jumped to hug her uncle.

For now, everything was as it should to be.


End file.
